fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden Truths 1/Script
Opening Dialogue *Anankos: Owain, Inigo, Severa. Are you ready for this? *Owain: Yes. My fell hand and I are ready. *Inigo: Naturally. *Severa: Let's get this over with. *Anankos: Then let us begin. ROOOOOAAAAAR!! (Anankos' magic creates a flash of light) *Severa: Wh-what just happened?! Why did you change the color of my hair? *Owain: Huh?! My Brand is gone! *Inigo: You've got some powerful magic up your sleeves, Mr. Anankos. *Anankos: I thought it wise to alter your appearances before we depart for our destination. Any characteristics that could hint at your true lineages must be kept hidden. The least I can do is lessen the burden you three shall endure for taking on this task. *Severa: Drat... I really liked the color of my hair. *Inigo: Don't worry, Severa. That new color is rather fetching on you! *Owain: Heh. You're still as much a flirt as you ever were. I guess even Anankos doesn't have the power to change THAT. At least you're consistent. That's one thing even the war ending didn't affect. *Anankos: Now that I have altered your appearances, you'll need new clothes and powers. Finally, the last step will be to create new names for the three of you. *Owain: New names?! You're joking! *Anankos: I am not. I'm afraid abandoning your real names is a necessary precaution. *Owain: So basically we must hide our true identities in case the worst happens... A shadowy warrior of darkness living under a false identity—I could get used to that! *Inigo: Um, Mr. Anankos, since you're having us change our names and appearances...that means this task you're asking of us is incredibly difficult and dangerous. Correct? *Anankos: You are correct. I need you three to travel to another place and time to fight for me. It is a world where fates intertwine. A world of choices and consequences. I truly hope the fates are kind to you there, because if they are not...then death awaits you all. *Inigo: Death?! *Severa: But we finally achieved peace here! I can't go DYING before I've had time to enjoy it! *Owain: She's got a point! Dark missions are my specialty, but risking my life again... *Anankos: I see. I cannot say your reluctance is unexpected. I will not force any of you to go. You have every right to refuse my request. *Inigo: Wait! Who said anything about refusing? *Severa: Yeah, I never said I wouldn't go. It's just a shame, is all. *Owain: Though I doubt there's much reward in it for us, I will lend you my unholy strength! *Anankos: You agree to my request? I must ask... Why? *Owain: Well, it's clear you're in a real mess. You need us. *Anankos: Hmm... *Severa: Look. We may be young, but we have tons of experience on the battlefield. And we've all been through a lot. We can tell when someone really needs help. *Inigo: It's true. And when someone truly needs our help, it's not in our nature to refuse. The stakes are high—that much is clear. We want to help in any way we can. Even if it all turns out to be a lie, we're choosing to believe in you. *Anankos: ... Thank you, young heroes. *Severa: You sure looked suspicious when we first met, though, covering your face like that. I never thought someone like you would come calling for us at the castle walls! *Owain: And the first thing out of your mouth was, "Please save my kingdom!" Even though you wouldn't tell us more, that certainly got our attention. *Inigo: Yeah, the most we could get our of you was when and where to meet you. "If you trust me, follow this map and meet with me on the night of the next full moon." It was all kinds of mysterious! How could we refuse? *Anankos: I am sorry for keeping you in the dark. *Severa: Meh, no worries. But there's one thing I still don't understand... Why did we have to travel all this way to another CONTINENT to get more info?! You realize most people wouldn't be able to manage that, right? *Anankos: Haha, I am sorry about that too. Still, you all came, nonetheless. *Owain: I suppose being heroes is our birthright. Or maybe we crave the thrill of conquest...the seduction of revelation. No, I think it's just that we can't bear to abandon someone in need. But if we find out you're taking advantage of our heroic nature... I hope you're prepared to face the consequences. *Anankos: I understand. I have no intention of deceiving you or taking avantage of your generosity. As heroes who defeated the Fell Dragon Grima, you deserve far better. *Inigo: Um, did we tell you about that? I don't recall telling you about that... *Anankos: Again, I must apologize. Knowing you three come from a desolate future... It pains me to involve you in another war. *Inigo: You even know we're from the future?! Just who are you, Mr. Anankos? *Anankos: I... *Severa: Go on! Spit it out already! *Anankos: Severa, get down!! *Severa: Huh?! (An attack is blocked) *???: ... *Severa: Wh-who is that creep?! *Anankos: No! This cannot be! They must have caught wind of my plans... (Enemies appears on the map) *Owain: What are those things?! Zombies? Risen?! *Inigo: No, I don't think so. We can sense them, but we can't see them. They clearly intend to kill us. But why? *Anankos: *sigh* I'm afraid the fault is mine. *Inigo: What do you mean? *Anankos: Listen carefully. Those warriors are from another world. They followed me here. I didn't want to affect this world any more than necessary, but— *Severa: What kind of a world do you live in if there are creepy jerks like those around?! *Anankos: I...can't tell you that. Not yet. *Owain: Even if you could, we don't have the time. We need to defend ourselves! I don't care who they are—we can't let them harm our world! *Inigo: He's right! We can discuss this over a nice cup of tea later. And besides, we already said we believe in you. We meant it. *Anankos: !! *Severa: That's sweet and all, but can we start fighting already?! We said we'd take the job, so let's get to it! BUT, after this is over, you better answer all of our questions. And I mean ALL! *Anankos: Yes, of course. You have my word. Conversations Owain and Inigo *Owain: ... *Inigo: Owain? My friend, now is no time to be standing around. You keep staring at your arm. Are you injured? *Owain: No, I'm fine. It just...feels so strange. I didn't expect to lose something I held so dear... *Inigo: Ah. You mean your Brand? *Owain: ...Yeah. *Inigo: Yes, it's odd. You can't even tell there used to be something there. *Owain: Now I finally get why not having the Brand bothered my mom so much. Losing proof of my royal lineage is rather unsettling. It's like I'm not myself anymore. *Inigo: Heh. *Owain: Hey! Are you laughing at me? *Inigo: I'm sorry. It's just... Well, you're being uncharacteristically honest right now. *Owain: Way to kick a guy when he's down! *Inigo: Oh, cheer up, Owain! It's not as bad as it seems—I promise. With or without your Brand, you're still the same Owain. Even if you can't see your proud lineage, it's still a part of you. Your blood, just like our bond, is the same as it's ever been. I swear to you, nothing could ever change either. *Owain: Inigo... *Inigo: If it helps, I've been trying to convince myself of the same thing. We're heading to a new place with new appearances and even new names. Honestly, it would be more unsettling if we WEREN'T bothered by it at all. *Owain: You're right. I'm glad I'm not the only one struggling with all this. Thanks for hearing me out, Inigo. I won't say another word about it. After all, I'm an enigmatic warrior, protected by the dark spirits... Setting out to a new frontier full of evil creatures from afar! *Inigo: Haha, that's the spirit. See? You're the same Owain as always! I'm here for you, my friend. Together, we can get through anything. Now then, let's get to it! Inigo and Severa *Inigo: Are you all right, Severa? *Severa: Of course I am! I'm not about to let those stupid freaks intimidate me. *Inigo: Heh, glad to hear it. On the way here, you complained about being tired, so I was a bit worried. *Severa: Well, that's because it took us forever to get here and my bag was heavy. *Inigo: Heavy is an understatement! When I helped carry it for you, at times I thought I may die from the burden. *Severa: Psh, pathetic. It's not like I could just leave behind my favorite things! Wherever I go, I still need my hair clips, and a few outfits, and shoes... Oh, not to mention armor and weapons and books. I need a lot of things to get through the day! *Inigo: So that's why it was so heavy... *Severa: You got a problem with that?! It's not like you packed light yourself, Inigo! Speaking of... What exactly did YOU bring? *Inigo: NOOO!! Get away from my bag! Stop that! Why are you pulling everything out?! *Severa: Well, this is just ridiculous. A fan for dancing? Sheet music? Candy? And...scented salve?! *Inigo: Heh, yeah. The salve makes a great present for attractive female warriors. And who doesn't like a nice piece of candy? *Severa: ... You are the stupidest man alive. I regret thinking you were dependable when you helped carry my bag. *Inigo: You...think I'm dependable? Well then... Heh heh. *Severa: YOU!! F-forget I said anything! Look over there! Enemies! Loads of them! Probably! *Inigo: Wait! Severa! Just let me hear you say that one more time! Please? A special favor for your dependable friend, Inigo? ...Um, Severa? Hey! I think you dropped something! (Receives Umbrella) Severa and Owain *Owain: Hey, Severa! What do you think our new powers will be? Will they be...DARK powers?! I bet they're dark powers. *Severa: Huh?! What are you talking about? *Owain: You heard what Anankos said, right? We're not just getting new names, but also new powers! *Severa: Yeah, I suppose he did say that. *Owain: A new name will be cool, but I want my new powers even more! I bet I'll be given dark magic and become the greatest mage ever! *Severa: You? A great mage? *Owain: I've dedicated my life to the sword, so I think it's time to focus on magic. *Severa: Yeah, sure, magic. Whatever. *Owain: You're a sharp-eyed warrior, Severa. But you know... I've tried my hand at magic before, and I'm actually pretty good with it! *Severa: Yes, of course you are. You're Lissa's son after all. I guess you can be a mage if you really want to be. I don't care either way. *Owain: Think you'll become a pegasus knight? Follow in your mother's footsteps? *Severa: Shut up! You couldn't PAY me to become a pegasus knight! I'm fine staying just as I am. After all, this is the path I chose. I don't have any desire to follow in my mother's footsteps. Like I'm not already compared to her enough as it is... *Owain: Severa... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have— *Severa: Heh. You don't need to apologize. But if you have time to think about all that nonsense, you have time to fight! There are still enemies here! I think I see something over there... *Owain: What?! Wow, you really DO have sharp eyes! Really, only YOU could see an invisible enemy move like that. Just you wait, hidden warriors! Owain Dark is going to take you down! *Severa: ...New names and powers, eh? I'm more worried about what kind of clothes I'll have to wear. My new outfit better be cute! Battle Quotes Owain Severa Inigo Against ??? Pre-Battle Defeated Closing Dialogue With Human Anankos *Anankos: You prevailed. I am pleased to see that you live up to your reputations. *Owain: Yep, that's the last of them. They were no match for us! *Inigo: *phew* Glad that's over! It seems they didn't cause any permanent damage. *Severa: All right, mister. A deal's a deal. Start talking! Who were those freaks anyway? And who, may I ask, are YOU?! *Anankos: I will tell you all you wish to know, Severa. However... I cannot answer your questions until we reach my kingdom. *Severa: Huh?! Why? *Anankos: If I tell you all I know here, I shall vanish from this world. There is a curse that protects the information you seek. *Inigo: A curse?! *Anankos: Yes, I'm afraid so. *Owain: ...Fine. If that's how it is, then let's get moving. We won't know what we're dealing with until we have all the details. *Anankos: I am sorry for the secrecy. As an apology, allow me to reward you three in advance. What sorts of things do humans like... Longevity? Eternal beauty? Incomparable wealth? *Owain: HUH?! L-longevity? *Inigo: Eternal beauty?! How can you say that with a straight face?! *Owain: Why is that making you blush, Inigo?! *Inigo: Quiet, Owain! You're blushing too! *Severa: You two are totally missing the point! Those "rewards" are impossible! Longevity? Incomparable wealth? Who do you think you are—some kind of god or something? *Anankos: Well... I have been called one in the past. *Inigo: Huh?! I...see. But if you have that kind of power, why do you need our help? *Anankos: That's... *Severa: Hmm. He probably can't say because of that weird curse he mentioned. All right. Give us the goods, and let's get out of here. *Inigo: I can't wrap my head around all this. Longevity sounds nice, but it'll be a long time until we can appreciate it. *Anankos: If there's something else you desire, you have only to name it. *Owain: Actually... Just out of curiosity...can you bring people back to life? Or is that too much to ask for? *Severa: Are you crazy, Owain?! *Inigo: You're not going to like this, Severa, but I was thinking the same thing. I'm sorry, but I want to know too. *Severa: N-no need to apologize. I mean, I've thought about it countless times too. If only I could have my real parents back again... Not the ones we helped save, but the ones I grew up with... *Owain: So, Anankos? Can you bring back our loved ones? *Anankos: I am truly sorry. It is not possible to bring the dead back to life. Such a thing is beyond even my power. *Owain: *sigh* That's what I thought you'd say. *Inigo: Then...what about restoring a world that's been decimated? *Anankos: What do you mean? *Inigo: There's a place we couldn't protect. Our original timeline, to be precise. But if it was filled with flowers and plants again... Well, then at least it would look as nice as it did when it was at peace. It may seem small, but it would bring hope. That's not nothing. *Severa: That's not a bad idea. And I want gravestones too. Gravestones for every person that died in that world. Nice ones. *Owain: Yes. It would mean so much to me to make that world beautiful again...and create a proper memorial for all those who were lost. Even if we could never see it with our own eyes...at least we'd know we did something to improve the world we came from. *Anankos: Is that really all you want? That means you'll be risking your lives for a reward you may never see. You'll have no way of knowing I even did what you asked. *Inigo: That's true. But it's what I want. *Severa: Me too. *Owain: Yes, me as well. It's the most we can do for that world. *Anankos: Hmm... Very well. I shall restore the earth of your hopeless future. And I shall create gravestones for all who died there. As a keeper of ancient knowledge... As ruler of the world when it began... With my power, pure and righteous, I bless the world of these warriors... (Anankos' magic creates a flash of light) *Anankos: ... It is done. That land is blossoming once more. I have granted your request. *Severa: Thank you. It feels as though a great burden has been lifted. *Inigo: It does. Thank you, Mr. Anankos. *Owain: Sorry for saying you didn't look like you could reward us with much. *Anankos: Haha, do not worry about— Huh?! *Owain: What's wrong? *Anankos: I...heard voices. *Severa: Voices?! *Anankos: When I blessed your world...I sensed the presence of a certain tactician. I set up a grave for that person and those they were closest to. Though their bodies are long gone, I felt it was the right thing to do. And just now... I heard their voices. *Severa: That could only be—! *Anankos: Yes, it is most certainly the ones you are thinking of. *Inigo: So, um... What did they say? *Anankos: "Thank you." Over and over again. With joy...and with laughter. They also said, "Safe travels." And one more thing... "We're always watching over you, no matter where you are." *Inigo: Father... Mother... *Severa: *sniffle* *Anankos: Before we journey to my kingdom, I wish to give you something. *Owain: A tiny crystal ball? *Anankos: Listen well. When your work is done, if you wish to return to your true home...use this, and you may do so. *Inigo: What?! *Anankos: That crystal has the power to transport you through space and time. After you complete your mission, you can use it to return here. Or, if you truly desire it, you can return to your own time and world. However, know that it can only be used once. *Severa: So if we decide to return to the future, we can never come back here again? *Anankos: Yes. It is taboo for humans to travel through time as it is. Even I do not have the power to break this rule anymore than I already have. That the god of this world had the power to transport so many of you... leaves me in awe. *Owain: I never thought we'd ever be able to go back. But... *Inigo: That would mean leaving everyone here. I couldn't go back without them. *Severa: But we could visit our parents' graves... Leave flowers for them... *Anankos: You need not make your decision now. Consider your options carefully. You may wait to decide until after you complete your mission in my world. *Owain: ... Yes, let's save the world. Again. As many times as it takes! *Inigo: Um, Owain? *Severa: What are you saying, Owain?! This is not time for theatrics! *Owain: You're wrong. All we need to think about right now is helping our friend here. There's no point thinking or worrying about the future just yet, right? We have a mission to complete first. Then we can decide what to do. After all, the three of us are going together. We're a team. We'll have plenty of time to think it through and talk things over. *Inigo: Owain... You are fascinating. You're right, too. Now is not the time to pine over our old world, or to miss our current one. We've already received a better reward than we could have hoped for. So for right now, for Mr. Anankos... Let's join together and focus on the task at hand! *Severa: Yeah! Our parents even gave us their blessings and their thanks. I'll...always cherish that thought. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go, Anankos! We're counting on you! *Anankos: Thank you, young warriors. I am counting on all of you as well. I shall begin the process of transporting us to my world. Please have patience. It may take some time. *Owain: OK! I'm ready when you are! *Inigo: Alrighty! We'll be waiting over there. *Severa: Just call us when you're ready! *Anankos: Understood. ...What's this? Was it...somehow given to me by that tactician? Then I shall accept it with gratitude. This gift will surely come in handy. Yes, it most certainly will. (Received Fell Brand) With Dragon Anankos *Anankos: So... My pawns were unable to complete their mission. How disappointing. To think that THING is still alive... I thought it had faded away long ago after breaking apart from me... That filth! What is it plotting? *???: Pardon me, King Anankos! *Anankos: You! What do you want? *???: A report, milord. That "filth" will soon return here with those three warriors. *Anankos: I know that, you fool! In fact... I grant you the honor of killing them. Use as many soldiers as you need. *???: As you wish! Thank you, milord! Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script